bluepetertvfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Peter Badge
A Blue Peter badge is a much coveted award for Blue Peter viewers, given by the BBC children's television programme for those appearing on the show, or in recognition of achievement. They are awarded to children aged 6 to 15, or to adults who have been guests on the program. The badges were introduced to the programme by editor Biddy Baxter in 1963, from an idea by Blue Peter producer Edward Barnes. Except for the "Gold" badge and the pre-2005 "Competition Winners' Badge", the badges are in the shape of a shield containing the Blue Peter ship logo, designed by Tony Hart. The badge provides the wearer with free entry to many British attractions, particularly museums and exhibitions that are featured on the show. The programme producers suspended the privileges amid concerns about the badges being sold in March 2006, but they were reintroduced with additional security a few months later. Use by presenters The presenters almost always wear their badges on the show - the only exception being when their apparel is incompatible (for example, a life jacket), in which case a sticker with the ship emblem is normally used instead. In addition, large prints or stickers of the ship are attached to vehicles driven by the presenters during filming assignments. Sometimes new presenters first appear on the programme with no badge on before it is clarified to the audience that they are the new presenter. For example, Zöe Salmon appeared as a customer on the show before one week later being introduced as a presenter; Simon Groom first appeared during a filming assignment at a disco where he was a DJ; and Gethin Jones made a debut appearance disguised as Santa Claus on Zoe Salmon's first appearance. Many presenters are awarded a more prestigious "gold badge" when they leave the show, and several former presenters have been awarded them when appearing as guests on the programme. When presenter Simon Thomas left in 2005, he was awarded a gold badge on his last programme, and this has become a tradition with Liz Barker, Matt Baker, Konnie Huq, Katy Hill, Joel Defries Andy Akinwolere and Helen Skelton also awarded gold badges on their final show. Valerie Singleton was awarded a gold badge during a studio interview recorded for the 1990 video release "The Best of Blue Peter, the 60's and 70's". Her fellow presenters John Noakes and Peter Purves were given gold badges on the first programme in 2000 when the time capsule for the year 2000 was dug up. Peter Duncan was presented with a gold badge in February 2007, whilst appearing on the programme as a guest. History of badges The badge was originally introduced in 1963, featuring the blue ship logo on a white plastic shield. This design remained unchanged until the 1990s when a revised badge featuring a raised moulding of the ship design by Tony Hart was introduced (more detailed and neater than the previous printed reproduction). This version disappeared in 1997 when the old-style badge returned. In 2004, coinciding with the show's September revamp, a new badge design was introduced. It is slightly larger in dimension and with a much bolder printing of the new-style traditional ship without its rigging detail (though the pre-2000 style flags remain). Over the years, several variations of badge have been introduced with specific applications, as discussed below. Various limited edition birthday badges have also been produced: A 25th birthday badge, introduced in October 1983. A 30th birthday badge, introduced in October 1988. A 35th birthday badge, introduced in October 1993. A badge to celebrate the 40th anniversary of the launch of the original badge in 1963, introduced in October 2003. This moulding was made of rubber and larger than the traditional badge; it consisted of a white shield with a raised 'bubble ship' applique. A 50th birthday badge, introduced in October 2008. This was a gold shield with a blue ship, with the digits "50" superimposed. It was awarded to viewers who sent in something to the programme which celebrated the 50th birthday. However this badge was not announced on the programme itself. The Factbyte Factory badge (a shield containing a hologram which oscillates between the Blue Peter logo and a "factbyte" logo): was introduced in early 2009, this badge was awarded to those achieving VIP Level 7 in the online Factbyte Factory game. This is achieved by collecting factbytes (interesting facts and information represented by a gold circle containing an f) from the programmes and the website. This was a limited edition badge and ended after the close of the 2009 series. The Sport Badge was introduced for a limited time in 2013 to try and get more children to participate in a sport (from the months of July to September - a child's usual summer holiday.) The badge is shield-shaped and made from the same material as the common Blue badge. It is a white badge with a medal shape on the front of it (the round-shaped medal which is blue, but has the white Blue Peter ship on it. The ribbon 'attached' to the medal is made from stripes of blue, white and red.) The child could earn the badge by introducing someone to a new sport, maybe a friend or a brother or sister. Category:Badges